A need exists for an easy to use auditing system that analyzes real time unit costs from contractors of restoration claims that compares the unit costs to the actual agreement costs and to libraries of industry standards, and produce an easy to view report on a client device for simultaneous viewing by a plurality of users.
A further need exists for a software product that enables the restoration to keep going without stopping due to errors in unit costs for projects associated with restoration claims for property damage.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.